Susumu Makino
was the son of Chieko and Haruo, and the younger brother of Tsukushi. He was a middle school student during the time Tsukushi was attending Eitoku Academy. Susumu's family went through several economic troubles. Biography Early life Susumu was born into a humble, lower-class family. He was the only son of Chieko and Haruo, and the younger brother of Tsukushi.Chapter 2, Boys Over Flowers When he and Tsukushi were children, their parents saved money by having them play outside instead of buying them toys.Chapter 72, Boys Over Flowers Middle school Hard times tell Tsukushi she can go to Canada]] His sister began attending the elite Eitoku Academy, while Susumu started going to a normal middle school. A year later, he and his parents became slightly concerned about Tsukushi, who had started acting strange during the mornings before school. Susumu commented "The stress is gonna make her snap." During dinner a few days later, he noticed Tsukushi was not feeling well and asked her "What's the matter?" She replied "Nothing." Their mother then got on to Susumu about not finishing his dinner.Chapter 8, Boys Over Flowers Several days later, the Makinos were visited by Tsukasa Domyoji, who stopped by to see a sick Tsukushi. Their parents fawned over him after learning he was the heir to Domyoji Group.Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers The following fall, Tsukushi returned home in considerable disarray. When their mother asked if she had been attacked, she burst into tears. Her concerned family then gathered around her.Chapter 16, Boys Over Flowers A month later, Susumu's father lost his job when the company restructured. The family was forced to move out of company housing and into a dingy apartment. Susumu complained about the size since it was even smaller than their last one. He then told Tsukushi to hurry and marry Tsukasa.Chapter 52, Boys Over Flowers A few days later, Susumu grumbled about having to eat Thai rice again and not having any meat. His father then fell over and presented them with money from donating blood. They were touched for a second but called him an "idiot" for not finding a better way to support them.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers A couple mornings later, Susumu turned on the television to find their home featured on the news. The Makinos' gathered around watching the report, which was a result of Tsukasa and Seinosuke Amakusa fighting over Tsukushi. They were shocked by the exaggerations made by the reporter.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers The following night, it came to light that his father had borrowed one million yen from a loanshark and then lost it all betting at the race track. Susumu was particularly distressed when his mother said she wanted a divorce from his father. Tsukushi left suddenly after announcing she would take care of things.Chapter 64, Boys Over Flowers She returned with the money shortly, much to the surprise of her family.Chapter 65, Boys Over Flowers A couple weeks later, Susumu wistfully mentioned that Tsukushi was probably "eating really well at the Domyojis'." The Teen of Japan contest then came on television. The family screamed when Tsukushi's name was announced.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers That night, her family excitedly greeted her saying "Welcome home, Miss Runnerup!" Susumu then speculated on Tsukushi being scouted by an agent.Chapter 74, Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, their father obtained a new job. The family encouraged Tsukushi to take the trip to Canada with F4.Chapter 77, Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Susumu had an average, unassuming presence. In his early teens, he was short and had a small build. His brown hair was generally kept short. He was usually shown wearing his school uniform, a gakuran, or simple casual clothing at home. Personality and traits He was a typical teenage boy, happy and mostly easy-going. Despite his family being from a lower income, Susumu was never completely use to their lifestyle and sacrifices they had to make. He occasionally complained about their small apartment or having to eat Thai rice instead of Japanese rice. The complaints were few and far between though. Like his parents, Susumu pinned their financial hopes all on Tsukushi marrying rich someday. Behind the scenes *Susumu first appears in chapter two of Boys Over Flowers. *He has been left out of several adaptations, including the 1995 film, the 2016 musical, Meteor Garden (2001), and its 2018 remake. *Satoshi Tomiura portrays Susumu in Hana Yori Dango (2005), Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). He and his parents are incredibly proud of Tsukushi attending Eitoku in the drama, which is her main reason for staying at the school. In Returns, he becomes close to Tsukasa after he helps Susumu confess to his first love. *He is played by Tsukasa Aoki in the Takarazuka musical, Hana Yori Dango (2019).https://kageki.hankyu.co.jp/revue/2019/hanayoridango/cast.html (Japanese) Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango'' (2019 musical) }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Manga characters Category:Makino family Category:Tokyo residents